Plan 'Set up James and Lily'
by TheEvilPinkCupcake
Summary: Plan Set-up-James-and-Lily, or Plan SUJAL had to work. It had to! They spent a whole month getting ready. It had to go exactly as planned. It should. But with the Marauders, you never know. ONE-SHOT!


Remus, Peter and Lily were in the common room, discussing the effects and the ingredients of the Wolfsbane potion for their Potions essay-Or, rather, Remus and Lily were talking and Peter was listening, not taking in a word of what they were saying. It was their free period, and they were choosing it to do their homework so they wouldn't have to do it in the dead of night.

"Remus! Peter! James is in the hospital wing!" Sirius shouted, pushing open the portrait, and he skidded to a stop next to his friends.

Remus and Peter gasped. "What happened?"

"Some Slytherins were bullying a first year, and James came and tried to put a stop to it! The green slugs turned their wands on him instead and all three of them jinxed him at the same time! He broke his right arm when he fell on it. Let's go!"

"Is he hurt?" Lily blurted. Then she reprimanded herself. Why would she care if James Potter was hurt? _Because you love him!_ But Lily just scowled.

Lily watched, dumbfounded. Had Potter really rescued a first year from the Slytherins? She thought it was extremely odd how James would bully other people, like Snape, but when it came to other people, he's always want to be the hero. Lily sat by herself in front of the Gryffindor fire, pondering. It seemed so long ago that Lily had detested him. Recently she had begun to feel differently, and no matter how hard she tried to hate him, the hatred would always disappear and be replaced by another emotion.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus were walking to the hospital wing, talking in low whispers.

"I really hope Plan SUJAL works." Peter mumbled.

"I'm not sure," Remus said, glancing backwards. "She's not coming."

"Maybe she'll come later." Sirius said firmly, remaining optimistic.

…

Lily stood up. She needed to send a letter to her parents so she needed to borrow a school owl. Clutching the envelope in her hand, she slid out the portrait hole and became lost in her thoughts once more.

She was fighting with her conscience, who was telling her that she was in love with James Potter. But she flatly refused to believe that. _Lily, you love him! That's why you're so worried…_her conscience said. Lily shook her head madly._ I do not! That arrogant, stupid toerag! _Conscience Lily giggled._ But a hot one at that! And you can't deny it!_ Lily scowled at herself, and she reluctantly admitted that James Potter really was good looking.

She had arrived. But looking up, Lily found herself not in front of the Owlery, but facing the open doors of the hospital wing. What in the world was she doing here? _You're here to see James!_ Lily's conscience sang. _AM NOT!_ Lily replied to herself. But even as she said that she walked into the infirmary and towards James bed where his friends were crowding around, laughing.

Remus caught sight of Lily and whispered something to Sirius. They shared a knowing look that was filled with relief.

"Hi." Lily greeted. The Marauders didn't answer, but they all grinned at her stupidly.

"I gotta go to the Owlery to send a letter." Remus said suddenly. "Lily, didn't you say you needed to send a letter too? I can send it for you."

Lily nodded, still looking at James, who was looking back at her. She wordlessly handed over her envelope, and sat down next to Potter's bed. Sirius, Peter, and Remus walked out the door, leaving Lily and James alone.

"Drink up!" Madam Pomfrey shoved a vial full of dark purple liquid in James' face and gulped it down, making a face. "Good!" She said, "Your arm will be better soon!" Then she bustled away.

"Is it true?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Is what true?"

"That you stopped the Slytherins from bullying a first year?"

James nodded.

"You've changed, you know." Lily found herself saying. Then she mentally smacked herself.

"In a good or bad way?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good, I guess…You've matured."

"Er…thanks?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"And you haven't asked me out in a while." Lily's conscience was laughing at her, saying that she was implying that James should ask her out, and sure enough, that was James' reaction.

"Will you go out with me?" He grinned cheekily.

Lily was fighting a losing battle. Part of her thought that she should say yes, and the other part said she should say no, but deep down, Lily knew she loved him, so she gave in.

"Yes." She gave a lopsided grin.

"Yes!" James punched the arm with his right arm just as the other boys entered the hospital wing again.

Lily jumped then glanced at James suspiciously. "I thought Madam Pomfrey said that your arm was hurt!"

Sirius and Remus froze at those words. They looked at each other with a face that clearly meant 'Busted'.

James scratched his head, "Um…well, that was my other arm!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was this one!" She turned to Remus. "What is going on? You told me his right arm was broken!"

They all shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm waiting!" Lily tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh, all right!" Remus blurted. "James wasn't really hurt! He was just faking it. It was all a plan because we wanted to see that if you knew that James was hurt if you would come to the hospital wing and visit him or not! And we also thought that it was a good idea to get you two together because we could tell that you both liked each other and so we wanted to set you both up!..And yeah." He finished ranting.

Lily took a step forward menacingly. "Do you mean to tell me that it was all a trick?"

"We just wanted you two to be together!" Sirius also looked frightened at the mad look on Lily's face.

"Because we knew that you two were too stubborn and you LOVE each other!" Remus said desperately. He had used the right words. Lily's face softened and she huffed.

"Fine. This time I'm letting you go, but if you do that again…" She said dangerously.

"Whew!" Sirious sighed and looked past Lily, jumping in shock as he caught sight of Madam Pomfrey's enraged face.

"Potter, Pettigrew, Black, and Lupin! Are you telling me that this was all a trick and that I used one of my best healing potions for NOTHING?" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

They looked at each other nervously. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a broom (A real sweeping broom, not a flying stick thing) and began whacking their heads.

"RUN!" Sirius screamed. James leapt out of bed and they began running away, trying to escape being smacked by a mop.

"And no more tricks! Don't come back!" Pomfrey yelled, slamming the doors.

…

"Barking mad, that woman!" James panted.

"I don't think so. I think you all deserve a whack on the upside for that!" Lily said sweetly.

"Lily!" James howled. "It took us a whole month to perfect that plan! We all had to practice our acting skills!"

He took one glance at the look on Lily's face, then ran for dear life.

...

...

...

**A/N **

**How was that? :) I really couldn't think of a better title...Oh wellz. There might be some errors...I hope you liked it. Review or PM me about it! **


End file.
